TDK: The Nature of things
by AmberAkatsuki
Summary: Take place two years after Joker was captured. Batman investigate a strange series of murders at the same time of the disappearance of Harleen Quinzel. JXHQ ( JokerXHarley ). Before called "TDK: Arkham"


**Edit: most of the horrible mistakes corrected XP...**

 **Ok, this is a translation into english so if you find awful mistakes just say it, send me a PM or leave a review and I'll fix it.**

A small figure that couldn't be more than a child advanced slowly through a street leaving footprints on the thick snow, all around there were ruins and debris scattered, the fire and the explosions that pulled down the buildings had died a long time ago. It was snowing, for once it was a soft, still I was so hard put a foot in front of the other, weariness and cold that it couldn't endure anymore did its steps heavy and unsteady until its pace stopped and it collapsed on its knees. There wasn't a noise, just the sound of the wind carrying away snowflakes, after a moment It tried to stand up but failed, just got to rest on its back, it was the end, It was sleepy and wanted to close its eyes, those narrow clear eyes saw up to the dark sky, to the think clouds.

.

 **TDK: The nature of things**

 **.**

A yellow belt cordoned off almost the whole first flat of a warehouse, one of so many in the narrows of Gotham; of one of the patrol cars parked close got out the commissioner Gordon, immediately one of the detectives saluted him.

"commissioner, sir"

Gordon nodded and began to walk to the center of the commotion and was straight to the point "What do we have here detective?"

"Uhm, sir, we found them at about 6 o'clock this morning, there are three corpses and they have the same signs we have found in the others."

Gordon got close to where they were putting the bodies in bags.

One of them had blood making a way from his nose and eyes and the strangest marks that were veins around the zone of the eyes and went through the cheeks.

"This time those are more visible, they were hard to distinguish before" he mentioned with a gesture in a corner of the mouth. "the bodies add up over twenty now" he turned around to see the detective "what is the cause of death?"

"This...the medical examiner has to see it" the detective said skimming his notes "it had extremities in strange positions when we found it, a leg dislocated. The two left...one was asphyxia the other one has a bullet wound in his chest "

"Sir!" said a patrol officer did his way to Gordon "They found someone else in the roof, He seems intoxicated, They'll bri-"

The impact of a body colliding against the pavement interrupted them, a pool of blood began to accumulated "HE JUMPED! THE BASTARD JUMPED!"

* * *

In other point of the city, a lonely island in the sea that the most of people tried to forget, the impressive facilities of Arkham asylum stood. A guard moved between cell and cell looking through a small windows of reinforced glass in the metal doors, the guard brought to the patients their first food of the day putting it into a secured compartment.

The guard stood frozen when He saw through the window of the patient 7904, it was empty, the cell was empty. The guy began to sweat and ran to activate the alarm, the joker was not there.

* * *

That night Gordon was standing next to the reflector on the roof of the police station, even when anybody used it anymore this was the place where they met, yes, under the nose of those who were supposed to bring the vigilant to justice, the true was that though the bat was always wanted now the rest of the body wouldn't be very nice if they crossed him.

He saw to the marvelous landscape of the city, his city, Gotham dozed wrapped in lights, a slight white layer covered everything, the first snowing of what surely would be a gelid winter like other many.

A noise alerted him of the presence of his guest, he never had noise unless he wanted to announce his arrival.

"We found two bodies more today" Gordon said without turn around from his place looking at the city "there isn't anything I can tell you that you don't know about; one appear here, a couple there, anybody notice it"

"Have you gotten the samples?"

"Like always"

The commissioner turned around, a worried expression in his face "We have another problem how you know already, It's in the news"

The dark knight answered "The Joker escaped from Arkham" he was silent a moment and then said "It has been two years, honestly I'm surprised it didn't happen before"

"Yes" there was resignation in his voice "It was going to occur soon or later. This morning at first hour they found his cell empty, they don't have any idea how he got out" he saw some other place before of letting go upset "He could have leave in any moment between when they turned off the lights and the next morning. My boys are looking for him already but if it's like the last time...we won't be able to manage this"

"I'll take care of it"

"Wait!" he said almost reaching him with a hand, if he averted his eyes the dark knight could vanish in the thin air, the masked knight saw him weird, he wasn't going anywhere. The commissioner went back a step "There's something else, somebody disappeared" he offered a file to him. In the picture was a blonde woman with the logo of Akham in her coat "She was his psychiatrist, one of them, they said she was treating him for eighteen months"

"Was she in the asylum during the night?"

Gordon shook his head "No, She wasn't in the tapes of security besides It was a Monday but she didn't report to work and obviously It could be harder escape with be noticed holding a hostage"

"If it wasn't incidental..."

"Yes, he had to go for her after" Gordon nodded "Her family is convinced something has occurred her"

"We don't have much time, if Joker has her it's with a purpose, kidnapping isn't really his business"

Gordon saw his shoes "Find her, I have a daughter too I don't want to deliver the news to her father"

The dark knight saw the picture in the file "She was really young for being a doctor"

* * *

 _1 year, 10 months before._

It was snowing in Gotham that darken morning the day before of Christmas, the labyrinthine corridors of Arkham were almost deserted, like during the night when only guards made their patrols, silent like the few times there wasn't anybody screaming or babbling delusions before, of course, somebody sedated them.

Joker didn't have to be worried about the noise, they carried him to a isolated zone with just few other patients more in cells near. He wasn't sure of how he had arrived here, when they brought him the first time they made sure he couldn't see anything, the facilities were really high security to their credit; escape wasn't impossible but just harder he anticipated, at the moment his thoughts returned to more mundane matters in his daily routine.

Today was Monday, yes, now was easy to know dates once he had retrieved his perception of time, when he was out terrifying Gotham and its innocent citizens he felt this absolute clearness but here in Arkham it was a battle for keeping himself sane, here he really felt he was going crazy, well, that was before, now they had changed the combinations of medicines and sedatives that kept him confused.

The guard introduced his breakfast into his cell, he took the tray and breathed in, today was Monday, the food was good on Mondays even if his flatware was made from the most soft, weak material imaginable, sometimes he was tempted to eating from the tray but it was enough to be locked he wasn't going to eat like a dog too.

Mondays however were of those days he met with Jeremiah Arkham himself no more no less and his loyal entourage of shrinks, or at least it used to be so; after a short time Jerry was the only one who stayed with him. Joker sighed with contentment, people tended to react so bad to his bright personality, there were few things so satisfying as their expressions when they finally gave up, though that wasn't always the case, there was a guy who tried to pounce on him, one guard had to gotten him out all while the guy shouted; that people should be locked up. Joker chukled to his own joke.

Jerry was different, the fellow was tough and clever, Joker almost liked him, almost if it weren't for his constant efforts for make his stay here a hell. Twice in the week he had to see Jerry for whatever Jerry had planned, at the beginning he asked many questions all the time and he responded them with the most wit and twisted lies; the doctor never showed signs of believe none of them. After Jerry seemed have got tired of his answers and he stopped to ask, he just inquired about his health state, how did he feel and those things.

So after breakfast Joker was put into a straight jacket and once again escorted for four guards to the room with a big false mirror from which they monitored all what occurred, there were cams and they didn't bother in hide it, they recorded their conversation and let him know on purpose or by accident.

The guards sat him down in a chair at the extreme of a table, two of them got out of the room. There were always two guards when the doctor came in and after they got out and waited close in case someone activated a button, a silent alarm.

He felt one of those dammit migraine begin, he didn't show any evidence of the pain slitting his head in two halves, anyway those just last few minutes so he only lowed his head putting his fingers between his eyebrows, in his nose and closed his eyes, frowning while it passed. For now Jerry for sure was standing in the room observing him before of let go the question, he felt the pain disappear and turned to see Jerry.

His eyes widen and he blinked a couple of times, that wasn't Jerry; that was a girl, a blonde girl with bright blue eyes smiling slightly; creamy skin and dark red lips, she was wearing a kind of bun and locks fell on her forehead, a long white coat, long black skirt and boots.

He felt this irrational wave of nerves pierce him. _"Dammit! get a grip man, they've had you here too much time."_ he calmed himself and then he frowned in displeasure and incredulity, she was a bloody doll, they had sent him a doll.

"Remember, if he try anything just press the button and we'll be here immediately" one of the guards said before of leave.

She sat down in front of him that was looking her strange "Good morning" she greeted him.

"What are you supposed to be?" the smile of the girl slide a millimeter and for an instant her eyes went to the floor "I'm your new doctor, uhm, Dr. Arkham is still in charge of your case but he's decided to distribute your time, from now on you'll have a session with him in the week and another one with me"

Jerry was a fellow of many resources thought Joker with admiration. This was a great move, a doll that couldn't break a plate, weaker, younger and that used a term so general as _doctor_ to refer to herself. They expected it could be easier trust in a woman or they based it in the belief that a normal man could be delighted of talking to her, he wasn't a normal man.

"It has to be a joke" a short laugh escaped from his lips, a real amused laugh. The girl arched an eyebrow before of the most curious gesture of resignation appeared in her face "Why is it so funny?" she asked without an once of annoyance.

How couldn't she see it? The idea was hilarious. "Well, uh, you, you looks like a cheerleader."

She got out a pair of lenses from her pocket, delicate but augmented for let her read; she opened a file and after turning a couple of pages she read "I shouldn't have to apologize for my appearance" she was quoting him.

He turned to the mirror "Did you say her to mention that?" Joker knew with certainty that Arkham observed his sessions with any other shrink and if he wasn't behind the glass that day he was going to watch the tape after, he gave a fast glance to the girl before of looking fixedly at the mirror. Nah, Jerry absolutely was there, he had to see it.

"Well then," she said with a sigh "anyway the most possible is that we'll just have a few sessions and that will be all" The light way she said it was a little peculiar, her light way of talking in general was peculiar.

"why is that?"

She put her elbows on the table and interlaced her fingers over the file "He believes that will be enough time to give him an opinion"

He raised his eyebrows "Was that what you said to her?" asked loud to the mirror but still looking at her, then lowered his voice again "Tell me, Who are you that he needs an opinion from you?"

"It sounds like you have him in high regard" she observed with a bit of surprise in her voice.

Joker smiled "me? He has himself in high regard" the girl couldn't avoid to smile too, that could be true.

Joker rolled his eyes simulating he was thinking while wet his lips "I would say he has powerful narcissistic tendencies, a hero complex besides he's controlling and obsessive"

"Interesting diagnostic" whispered the girl

He perched on the edge and leaned toward the table, he met her eyes and in a suddenly serious tone said slowly "He's too egocentric to be interested in the opinion of someone else so whatever you're doing here is not that" she blinked.

After a moment he leaned on the chair again, his tone lost its intensity "unless of course he gave up on it"

He looked again in direction to the glass "That's impossible though, this guy spends holidays in an asylum" he chuckled "I mean he's the boss, you could absent himself if he wanted, his family must not feel appreciated"

"Does it bother you?" she asked one of those questions of shrink but with more interest that a psychiatrist used to put in it, curiosity. She should be a beginner.

"I don't think so but hey I'm a considerate boy. Now you...uh, you are spending Christmas eve in an asylum cause he wanted so, Don't you have a family waiting for you?"

She looked to the mirror slightly, a second, she was asking for permission to answer "Yes, I do"

"Doesn't it bother them?"

The most of the possible answers could reveal a lot information so she simply said "no" even when it led to a malicious reasoning.

"Oops" He raised his eyebrows "They must be very cold people" he looked for a reaction quickly cause he was just beginning with this but then the girl interrupted him

"Do you think he should give up on you?" she didn't asked in a hurry or with severity like someone reminding you stay on topic, maybe she didn't feel uncomfortable about the matter so he thought to leave it rest and moved it into the _using after_ list in his mind.

"He should" agreed "and I hope your _opinion_ will be the same"

Again, he really didn't believe she mattered for nothing "I wouldn't be the first one, you have had another doctors before" her eyes went to the sheet "over a dozen..."

"They were amusing" he said like remembering something pleasant, his voice was light "but he treated them like his students" he made a face faking revulsion "It didn't matter how old they were!"

"...in just six months..." she continued turning pages "still...some of them wrote much about you" her voice almost was amused.

"No doubt they praised my creativity" he said with quite authentic proud.

"In fact they did" she nodded slowly without deflect her eyes from the paper. He leaned closer to the table, so much as he could, he narrowed barely an eye. "What did they write? It is there, Isn't it?"

She raised her eyes at the movement "Do you believe this is your file?!" she said with humor in her voice "It's more like...an index!" there was a flavor to annoyance there too. He was satisfied with the idea, he could have given a pat on the shoulder himself, of course all the artist like to take credit for their work, that was natural.

"To be honest I haven't finish to read it" she saw him a couple of seconds thinking in something "Their ideas were very diverse anyway, they contradicted each other"

When people looked him they could avoid to focus their attention on the scars, she didn't do it but she didn't avoid to look at him neither, looked him in the eyes; It was then that the voice of the girl became noise in the background and he observed attentively, like it was happening in slow motion; her breathing was firm and her voice didn't shake. Why? Why was she so calm?

Not even a trace of the desperation that dozen of doctors had for getting out of the room, the same they tried hard to hide; if she was scared she was especially good hiding it.

That of "get a distraction" was resulting he thought, in other case he could have known it immediately.

"Maybe you're trying to get a record" he got out of his concentration with her words.

"How am I doing?"

"You're the best until now" his smile was wide and indeed the scars made an effect, it seemed his smile was wider.

"specially cause those weren't six month really, were they?" she took air "Anybody new has come in months cause you have been under heavy medications, just a bit less than unconscious." was she making fun of him? she said it like she was talking about the weather.

"You were admitted on June 5th after the judge failed BlackGate wasn't appropriate for you, your lawyer alleged It was a case of madness"

The comment affected him, his smile vanished, for the way his jaw was tight close with strength she knew he was angry, the matter of the trial bothered him.

"You were more cooperative when they evaluate you competence back then, Didn't you want to be sent to an asylum? Why could you risk your life? If they had declared you sane you could have been executed, that was what everybody wanted all in all"

"You know," he said in a darken voice "Maybe you're a bait"

"what?"

"Maybe they wanted to document my work, they want I kill you in front of the cams" All suddenly he was standing, somehow he had loosed a hand, he pounced on her with all his strengths she widen her eyes but didn't do it really, the chains stopped him he was struggling with his restraints furiously but he couldn't get out of them. She kept watching like her thoughts paused but then she rested her back on the chair.

He was trying to scare the shit out her, the fact was that though he was angry he didn't have the intention of accomplish the threat, his wrath was mostly an act and when her expression changed becoming softer he understood she hadn't bought it or just put her trust in the chains.

In that moment 3 guards came into the room and sedated him. She didn't have to press the button, someone else in the other side of the mirror did it. While they dragged him out he could give her a last glance, she was smiling widely, pure content in her eyes. Why was she so glad?!

* * *

It was snowing in Gotham that darken morning the day before of Christmas, the labyrinthine corridors of Arkham were almost deserted, like during the night when only guards made their patrols, silent like the few times there wasn't anybody screaming or babbling delusions before, of course, somebody sedated them.

Joker didn't have to be worried about the noise, they carried him to a isolated zone with just few other patients more in cells near. He wasn't sure of how he had arrived here, when they brought him the first time they made sure he couldn't see anything, the facilities were really high security to their credit; escape wasn't impossible but just harder he anticipated, at the moment his thoughts returned to more mundane matters in his daily routine.

Today was Monday, yes, now was easy to know dates once he had retrieved his perception of time, when he was out terrifying Gotham and its innocent citizens he felt this absolute clearness but here in Arkham it was a battle for keeping himself sane, here he really felt he was going crazy, well, that was before, now they had changed the combinations of medicines and sedatives that kept him confused.

The guard introduced his breakfast into his cell, he took the tray and breathed in, today was Monday, the food was good on Mondays even if his flatware was made from the most soft, weak material imaginable, sometimes he was tempted to eating from the tray but it was enough to be locked he wasn't going to eat like a dog too.

Mondays however were of those days he met with Jeremiah Arkham himself no more no less and his loyal entourage of shrinks, or at least it used to be so; after a short time Jerry was the only one who stayed with him. Joker sighed with contentment, people tended to react so bad to his bright personality, there were few things so satisfying as their expressions when they finally gave up, though that wasn't always the case, there was a guy who tried to pounce on him, one guard had to gotten him out all while the guy shouted; that people should be locked up. Joker chukled to his own joke.

Jerry was different, the fellow was tough and clever, Joker almost liked him, almost if it weren't for his constant efforts for make his stay here a hell. Twice in the week he had to see Jerry for whatever Jerry had planned, at the beginning he asked many questions all the time and he responded them with the most wit and twisted lies; the doctor never showed signs of believe none of them. After Jerry seemed have got tired of his answers and he stopped to ask, he just inquired about his health state, how did he feel and those things.

So after breakfast Joker was put into a straight jacket and once again escorted for four guards to the room with a big false mirror from which they monitored all what occurred, there were cams and they didn't bother in hide it, they recorded their conversation and let him know on purpose or by accident.

The guards sat him down in a chair at the extreme of a table, two of them got out of the room. There were always two guards when the doctor came in and after they got out and waited close in case someone activated a button, a silent alarm.

He felt one of those dammit migraine begin, he didn't show any evidence of the pain slitting his head in two halves, anyway those just last few minutes so he only lowed his head putting his fingers between his eyebrows, in his nose and closed his eyes, frowning while it passed. For now Jerry for sure was standing in the room observing him before of let go the question, he felt the pain disappear and turned to see Jerry.

His eyes widen and he blinked a couple of times, that wasn't Jerry; that was a girl, a blonde girl with bright blue eyes smiling slightly; creamy skin and dark red lips, she was wearing a kind of bun and locks fell on her forehead, a long white coat, long black skirt and boots.

He felt this irrational wave of nerves pierce him. _"Dammit! get a grip man, they've had you here too much time."_ he calmed himself and then he frowned in displeasure and incredulity, she was a bloody doll, they had sent him a doll.

"Remember, if he tries anything just press the button and we'll be here immediately" one of the guards said before of leave.

She sat down in front of him that was looking her strange "Good morning" she greeted him.

"What are you supposed to be?" the smile of the girl slide a millimeter and for an instant her eyes went to the floor "I'm your new doctor, uhm, Dr. Arkham is still in charge of your case but he's decided to distribute your time, from now on you'll have a session with him in the week and another one with me"

Jerry was a fellow of many resources thought Joker with admiration. This was a great move, a doll that couldn't break a plate, weaker, younger and that used a term so general as _doctor_ to refer to herself. They expected it could be easier trust in a woman or they based it in the belief that a normal man could be delighted of talking to her, he wasn't a normal man.

"It has to be a joke" a short laugh escaped from his lips, a real amused laugh. The girl arched an eyebrow before of the most curious gesture of resignation appeared in her face "Why is it so funny?" she asked without an once of annoyance.

How couldn't she see it? The idea was hilarious. "Well, uh, you, you looks like a cheerleader."

She got out a pair of lenses from her pocket, delicate but augmented for let her read; she opened a file and after turning a couple of pages she read "I shouldn't have to apologize for my appearance" she was quoting him.

He turned to the mirror "Did you say her to mention that?" Joker knew with certainty that Arkham observed his sessions with any other shrink and if he wasn't behind the glass that day he was going to watch the tape after, he gave a fast glance to the girl before of looking fixedly at the mirror. Nah, Jerry absolutely was there, he had to see it.

"Well then," she said with a sigh "anyway the most possible is that we'll just have a few sessions and that will be all" The light way she said it was a little peculiar, her light way of talking in general was peculiar.

"why is that?"

She put her elbows on the table and interlaced her fingers over the file "He believes that will be enough time to give him an opinion"

He raised his eyebrows "Was that what you said to her?" asked loud to the mirror but still looking at her, then lowered his voice again "Tell me, Who are you that he needs an opinion from you?"

"It sounds like you have him in high regard" she observed with a bit of surprise in her voice.

Joker smiled "me? He has himself in high regard" the girl couldn't avoid to smile too, that could be true.

Joker rolled his eyes simulating he was thinking while wet his lips "I would say he has powerful narcissistic tendencies, a hero complex besides he's controlling and obsessive"

"Interesting diagnostic" whispered the girl

He perched on the edge and leaned toward the table, he met her eyes and in a suddenly serious tone said slowly "He's too egocentric to be interested in the opinion of someone else so whatever you're doing here is not that" she blinked.

After a moment he leaned on the chair again, his tone lost its intensity "unless of course he gave up on it"

He looked again in direction to the glass "That's impossible though, this guy spends holidays in an asylum" he chuckled "I mean he's the boss, you could absent himself if he wanted, his family must not feel appreciated"

"Does it bother you?" she asked one of those questions of shrink but with more interest that a psychiatrist used to put in it, curiosity. She should be a beginner.

"I don't think so but hey I'm a considerate boy. Now you...uh, you are spending Christmas eve in an asylum cause he wanted so, Don't you have a family waiting for you?"

She looked to the mirror slightly, a second, she was asking for permission to answer "Yes, I do"

"Doesn't it bother them?"

The most of the possible answers could reveal a lot information so she simply said "no" even when it led to a malicious reasoning.

"Oops" He raised his eyebrows "They must be very cold people" he looked for a reaction quickly cause he was just beginning with this but then the girl interrupted him

"Do you think he should give up on you?" she didn't asked in a hurry or with severity like someone reminding you stay on topic, maybe she didn't feel uncomfortable about the matter so he thought to leave it rest and moved it into the _using after_ list in his mind.

"He should" agreed "and I hope your _opinion_ will be the same"

Again, he really didn't believe she mattered for nothing "I wouldn't be the first one, you have had another doctors before" her eyes went to the sheet "over a dozen..."

"They were amusing" he said like remembering something pleasant, his voice was light "but he treated them like his students" he made a face faking revulsion "It didn't matter how old they were!"

"...in just six months..." she continued turning pages "still...some of them wrote much about you" her voice almost was amused.

"No doubt they praised my creativity" he said with quite authentic proud.

"In fact they did" she nodded slowly without deflect her eyes from the paper. He leaned closer to the table, so much as he could, he narrowed barely an eye. "What did they write? It is there, Isn't it?"

She raised her eyes at the movement "Do you believe this is your file?!" she said with humor in her voice "It's more like...an index!" there was a flavor to annoyance there too. He was satisfied with the idea, he could have given a pat on the shoulder himself, of course all the artist like to take credit for their work, that was natural.

"To be honest I haven't finish to read it" she saw him a couple of seconds thinking in something "Their ideas were very diverse anyway, they contradicted each other"

When people looked him they could avoid to focus their attention on the scars, she didn't do it but she didn't avoid to look at him neither, looked him in the eyes; It was then that the voice of the girl became noise in the background and he observed attentively, like it was happening in slow motion; her breathing was firm and her voice didn't shake. Why? Why was she so calm?

Not even a trace of the desperation that dozen of doctors had for getting out of the room, the same they tried hard to hide; if she was scared she was especially good hiding it.

That of "get a distraction" was resulting he thought, in other case he could have known it immediately.

"Maybe you're trying to get a record" he got out of his concentration with her words.

"How am I doing?"

"You're the best until now" his smile was wide and indeed the scars made an effect, it seemed his smile was wider.

"specially cause those weren't six month really, were they?" she took air "Anybody new has come in months cause you have been under heavy medications, just a bit less than unconscious." was she making fun of him? she said it like she was talking about the weather.

"You were admitted on June 5th after the judge failed BlackGate wasn't appropriate for you, your lawyer alleged It was a case of madness"

The comment affected him, his smile vanished, for the way his jaw was tight close with strength she knew he was angry, the matter of the trial bothered him.

"You were more cooperative when they evaluate you competence back then, Didn't you want to be sent to an asylum? Why could you risk your life? If they had declared you sane you could have been executed, that was what everybody wanted all in all"

"You know," he said in a darken voice "Maybe you're a bait"

"what?"

"Maybe they wanted to document my work, they want I kill you in front of the cams" All suddenly he was standing, somehow he had loosed a hand, he pounced on her with all his strengths she widen her eyes but didn't do it really, the chains stopped him he was struggling with his restraints furiously but he couldn't get out of them. She kept watching like her thoughts paused but then she rested her back on the chair.

He was trying to scare the shit out her, the fact was that though he was angry he didn't have the intention of accomplish the threat, his wrath was mostly an act and when her expression changed becoming softer he understood she hadn't bought it or just put her trust in the chains.

In that moment 3 guards came into the room and sedated him. She didn't have to press the button, someone else in the other side of the mirror did it. While they dragged him out he could give her a last glance, she was smiling widely, pure content in her eyes. Why was she so glad?!

* * *

Later that day Dr. Arkham and Harleen were in the parking next to a car. He was a white-hair man and had a thick beard but very short. He opened the driver's door and she opened the other but then he put his hand over the car and said "The worst Hanukkah ever?"

She smiled; she was in a really good mood today "Are you kidding me? It didn't make top 5"

...

..

.

 **Reviews, I want reviews . It doesn't matter if your comment is about how much you hate it or just to say hello**


End file.
